villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Italian Cleveland
Italian Cleveland is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom, The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Wide World of Cleveland Show". He is the Italian version of Cleveland Brown, who serves as the main character of the Italian version of The Cleveland Show. Throughout his appearance, he exhibited impulsive murder, and admitted to racketeering. At the end of his appearance, he also killed one of his kids. Like his original counterpart, Italian Cleveland is voiced by Mike Henry. Biography In "Wide World of Cleveland Show", Cleveland showed the audience what The Cleveland Show looks like, when aired in Italy. There, the show is named "La Famiglia Brown", which translates to "The Brown Family". This fictional Italian version of the show portrayed Cleveland as the crime lord of a notorious Italian mob. Italian Cleveland held a dinner party in his backyard, where he announced that, he'd be going on trial for 36 counts of murder and racketeering. He admitted to the accuracy of these charges, but was still going to try battling against them, when testifying before congress. He said that while he was away, he needed one of his sons to carry on his family business. He chose Italian Rallo over Italian Junior, much to the latter's dismay and envy. At Da Broken-A Stool-A, Italian Junior confronted Italian Cleveland, while he was drinking with The Guys and asked him why he wasn't chosen to carry on the business. Italian Cleveland explained it was because he was fat, childish, and incompetent. Italian Junior assured him that he was worthy of being a murderer, and then proceeded to kill Tiny Pussy, (the Italian version of Holt Richter) on the spot. However, Italian Cleveland and the remaining Guys just condescendingly adored him for how cute of a murderer he was. Italian Cleveland showed him a bit of mercy and said that he and Italian Rallo could have a contest, which would earn one or the other a more fair chance at becoming the new crime lord. Italian Junior's crime was to blow up Italian Rallo's big wheel in an attempt to kill him. However, Italian Rallo's friend Italian Walt accidentally got into the car and got himself killed. Italian Rallo then caught onto Italian Junior's plans and then planned revenge. The next day, Italian Junior found Italian Larry the Leopard, being drowned in the bathtub and instantly knew it was Italian Rallo's doing. Both of them went downstairs and ratted each other out to Italian Cleveland. Italian Cleveland was annoyed and disappointed with the ways they were acting and then told them that he was going to "take them for a drive", which both of them knew was a euphemism for the fact that he'd be offing one of them. In the middle of the night, he drove them into the woods and pointed a gun into the back of the car. He then said that his choice of which one of them he wanted to kill wasn't a hard one at all. He fired the gun, but the son who died, was never revealed and the segment ended. The regular Cleveland then ranted about the way they ended the episode because he invested too much time in fictional characters and had nothing better to do with his life. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Self-Aware Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Comic Relief Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Parody/Homage Category:Abusers Category:One-Shot Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Spouses